The Red Witch
by xMidnightChaosx
Summary: When Elena and the gang receive a Chilling message, It's up to Bonnie and her new Friend May to save the day. But who exactly is May, and what is she to Bonnie. Bonnie centered and contains Girlxgirl in later chapters. Set after Phantom


**The Red Witch**

Bonnie had tried; she really had, to stop the envy that still swelled inside of her. But when Damon had returned, He didn't even look at her, it was all… _Elena. _Elena and her two lovers, Meredith and Alaric and then Bonnie. Poor little Bonnie with no-one. She kicked a can on the pavement and put her hands in her pockets. She had felt some small satisfaction when Elena had been reverted to human, it made Bonnie feel special with her witchcraft. Now everyone just ignored her visions and all she had was herbal lessons. She wanted more powerful spells, with fire and ice. Or maybe a lover herself? She remembered kissing Damon, she had always imagined it as hot electricity, in reality though, Bonnie knew it was cold. He was Elena's. That kind of chemistry only happened to Elena. Then there was Matt, so obviously still in love with Elena. He was taking an awfully long time to get over her. Now Damon was back, things were as normal as they ever would be, and Bonnie found it all too disturbing. Normal just wasn't right anymore. Suddenly something buzzed in her pocket and Bonnie pulled out her phone and pressed answer. "Bonnie, get to Mrs Flowers house asap" came Meredith's calm voice.  
"Ok, I'm close already, I'll be there soon," Bonnie replied slightly bitterly. It clicked as Meredith hung up and Bonnie picked up the pace. What was that she was saying about Normality? Normality didn't have a meaning in their lives.

They were all sitting in the front room, Matt and Stefan and Elena on one sofa, Alaric Meredith and Damon on another and Mrs Flowers in her armchair. _Of course, no space for me _Bonnie thought bitterly _like some sidekick. _She sat on the floor, cross-legged and looked up at Elena who was holding a red piece of paper. "This came through the post this morning" Elena said running a hand through _perfect_ gold hair. "Of all the Dangers you have faced, This one you have yet to taste, Danger more terrible than ever, Help comes from May Bombrella" Elena read out with a quizzical look.  
"Who?" Bonnie asked baffled. Meredith raised an eyebrow and took the paper from Elena.  
"May Bombrella." She said bluntly, studying the writing. Alaric's usual childish grin had gone and his brow furrowed in thought. "Is this May person going to come to us, or do we have to look for her?" Damon drawled, looking thoroughly bored and very good-looking kitted out in his blacks. Bonnie sighed, he truly was Elena's. "I don't know, I suggest we keep a lookout for her though, some of us should look out into town and Alaric and Meredith if you stay and look on the Internet?" Elena replied looking concerned. "I'll look in all the Hotels and B&B's around," Bonnie said jumping up.  
"If we're in danger I don't think anyone should be alone, especially Elena" Stefan interrupted. _Especially Elena. _"I'll be fine on my own!" Bonnie retorted rather sharply. They all looked up her surprised. "I'll be off then." She said, forcing her feet to go steadily forward one by one. She slammed the front door shut, surprised at her own anger. _If I find May, then maybe I could be the Hero _Bonnie looked towards the town, clocking all the accommodation's she could be at. Then she set off at a brisk pace not looking back.

The Front room was silent. Still shocked by Bonnie's exit. Elena was thrown by it. They had just got over the phantom, and Damon had returned, everything had been normal for a few days. But it was already crumbling around her again. _Why me? _Elena cried in her head. She leaned in to Stefan; Thankful that after all this Stefan was still with her, the man she loved. Then she glanced at Matt. Wonderful Matt, the only constant in all of this. Then she noticed Damon staring intently as if he knew what she was thinking. Damon, like a cat, lithe and deadly. Elena looked at Meredith, cool and collected, and they had a conversation with their eyes in total silence.  
_What just happened  
I don't know, But I'll find out  
I hope she's ok  
Maybe all this supernatural stuff is getting to her  
_"What should I do?" Matt asked breaking the silence. Stefan got up and took out a map of Mystic Falls. "If Elena and I look around the Cemetery, you and Damon can look around the school, and then make our way back here," He said indicating with his finger. Matt gave him an incredulous look.  
"Me and Damon?" He asked indignantly. Damon strolled over, leaning in a little too close to Elena. "Why don't my brother and I take the school grounds and then you and Elena can take the Cemetery," he suggested smirking slightly. Stefan's eyes narrowed slightly and stood up.  
"What if Elena and Matt get attacked?" He asked glancing over at Elena who looked at him intensely. "Matt can look after me, Or at least for long enough for you two to get there," Elena replied smiling at Matt, who nodded in agreement. "Anyway," She continued. "If anyone's in Danger, its Bonnie, She's on her own and she's upset." Stefan looked up at Elena as if to argue, but Elena's Blue eyes were alight with a look that said _don't. _"Fine, let's get a move on then," Meredith commanded starting up Stefan's laptop. Elena picked up her bag and followed the others out. _Will things ever be normal _She thought closing the door behind her. _And what was wrong with Bonnie, Bonnie usually so joyful and young. Maybe it was all too much for her? _ Stefan kissed Elena before he and Damon set off at vampire speed down the hill. Matt looked at Elena and Shrugged. "Thing's much as normal then," He said sadly.


End file.
